This invention relates to systems for categorizing or keying attachments such as a toner cartridge to a base systems such as a printer.
Separation of systems into relatively permanent pieces of equipment and less permanent modules is customary and exemplified by, for example, toner cartridges in printers, ribbon cartridges in typewriters, cassettes in audio players and the like. Such modules facilitate use of the system by providing easy and convenient replacement of consumable components, such as cassettes. Office equipment often consists of hardware and a module or cartridge that is inserted into or otherwise attached to the hardware. The modules usually contain a consumable, such as an ink ribbon. Such a module or cartridge containing an ink ribbon is quite often inserted into a cartridge receiving compartment built into a printer or typewriter. The module when used can be quickly and easily removed, disposed of, and replaced after it is completely consumed. It is often desirable to be able to control by some means of categorization the use of modules in a particular piece of equipment. Categorization is especially useful, and often necessary, if more than one type of consumable component can be present in similar or identical base systems.
Toner cartridges for printers come in a variety of types and quality, some of which do not work well or at peak performance when they are used in certain machines. Cartridges produced by one manufacturer may not operate as well in a printer made by another manufacturer. Internal toner cartridge components for printers and copiers are different, but the outer shell of the cartridge may be similar. Thus, for various reasons, it is desirable to be able to mechanically categorize consumable components in various categories, such as size, shape, orientation and quality.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems for "keying" consumable components into predetermined categories to prevent the consumable component from being improperly used, which may result in damage to a machine in which it is used.